I'll get my way!
by Zeldaisawesome123
Summary: When Sue Sylvester wants something, Sue Sylvester gets it. But what will she do when Blaine Anderson Refuses to join the Cheerios after Feud week in glee club?
1. Chapter 1

**McKinley High School**

**Blaine's POV**

Sue definatly cheated. When I challenged her, I just expected us to be singing in a room, maybe with a bit of dancing. I should have suspected that when she said she would sing Nicki Minaj she would go over the top and have the cheerios involved somehow. I will not join the cheerios. I can't. I won't.

I was walking through the corridors after my defeat. There was not a person in sight. I was so angry with everyone, so I just stormed out. I stopped in the middle of the corridors. I felt my eyes water. My friends...betrayed me.

Suddenly I felt someone grab the back of my shirt and slam me into the wall. My head was forced back and it hit the wall, changing my vision temporarily. I looked up and i saw Sue. She put both of her hands on the wall by my sides and she looked into my eyes with a cold glare. "Anderson!" she said in a cruel voice.

"Do you want something, Miss Sylvester?"

"I believe that you now need to wear your cheerios outfit."

"look, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not joining the cheerios."

This wiped the smile right off her face. She leaned closer to me, uncomfortably closer. You could say that our noses were almost touching.

"Say that again."

I couldn't stand it anymore. I put my hands on her sholders and pushed her away, the I kicked her and she fell backwards on the floor. I was shocked with what I did. I just lost control of myself. I would have walked away, but i was frozen.

Sue stood up. she looked down to m. "Anderson. Figgins office. Now!"

* * *

Sue kicked the door open and threw me inside. I lost my footing and i fell down on the floor. Principal Figgins looked startled. "Mr Figgins, sir, i am terribly sorry to disturb you, but...this boy" Sue lightly kicked me in the chest, "has just attacked me. I think that he should be suspended from the school, don't you." I gasped. I couldn't get suspended. No!

I slowly stood up to argue back. "I did't attack her! She was forcing me to do something I didn't agree to and i argued back. Then she was getting too close to me so i pushed her away."

"more like shoved me away! And don't forget about kicking!"

Principal Figgins was sat there taking in the story. "Well, Blaine I thought you were better than that! As this is the first time you have been brought to my office for something like this then I won't suspend you."

Awave of relief splashed against my body! Atleast I wouldn't have to move!

"However (uh oh) I do belive that some form of punishment will have to take place. You will have to stay back after school for a week to do a detention with Coach Sylvester."

My jaw fell to the floor. This would be a very long week.

* * *

Finnally!Friday! The detentions were horrible! I was glad that is was only one week of detentions.

I walked through the dark hallways and I suddenly past the choir room. Mr Schue was still there. I walked past, but then I heard him shout "Blaine?"

I went back and he was stood up at his desk. He looked at me with disappointed eyes. I felt ashamed. He has never looked at me like that before. Not even when I was with the Warblers.

"Why did you do it Blaine?"

"I don't know, my emotions were just building up then I let them out!"

"you mean you attacked Sue because everyone voted for her! Blaine you're better than that! I know you are!"

"It wasn't just that." I stopped looking at the floor and I looked into his sensetive eyes. I saw that he was genuinely conserned about me. i sighed and i started talking. "It's been a lot of things. Me and Kurt breaking up, Tina having a creepy crush on me, singing with the Warblers again that time when they stole our trophy, loosing at regionals, and Sue, just was the last straw. She had been blackmailing me for about 4 days before I 'attacked' her. I just felt so small and powerless, and I just felt the power, the anger, growing and... I just... I'm sorry" Tears leaked out of my eyes and Mr Schue gave me a supportive hug.

"why didn't you tell me about your troubles, I coud have done something."

"I'm sorry! I really am!"

"Its ok Blaine. How I'll go get us some coffee now and I will try to help you handle some of these things and we will talk about it!"

"If it will make you feel better."

I sat down in one of the chairs as Mr Schue left. I closed my eyes. I slowly drifted away into a dream land.

"Well that was cute!" My eyes snapped open and i looked around for someone, but the person was behind me. They tied my hands together as I thrashed and struggled.

"MR SCHUE! MR SCHUE! HEL..." the person held a cloth up to my mouth and nose. suddenly me air supply was cut off. i shook my head, trying not to breathe in the chemical on the cloth, but it was too late, and I was knocked unconsious.


	2. Chapter 2

_"MR SCHUE! MR SCHUE! HEL..." the person held a cloth up to my mouth and nose. suddenly me air supply was cut off. i shook my head, trying not to breathe in the chemical on the cloth, but it was too late, and I was knocked unconsious._

* * *

**Blaines POV**

Ow! My head hurts! I could hear a faint buzzing sound that was continuessly buzzing in my head. Any sort of movement was impossible. My legs were tied to the legs of some sort of chair, and my arms weren't tied behind my back anymore, but instead, they were tied to the arms of the chair. My eyes were stinging when I tried opening them. It was a struggle to open them. I eventually realised that I had been blindfolded. My mouth was completely dry and there wasn't any sort of moisture in it. I groaned.

" Looks like our guest is waking up."

That voice! It was a female voice! It sounded awfully familiar. It almost sounded like...

"Miss Sylvester?"

"Its Coach to you Anderson"

Great. I was stuck in a room with a woman that detests me, and she has always been looking for some reason to beat me up since I left Dalton, and I am tied up (extremely well), blindfolded and completely vunrable. I could hear her footsteps walking around my chair, circling me like a vulture would do to its prey before it struck. Just then I realised that my chair was moving backwards like a dentists chair.

"Argh!"

"Shut up Anderson! I'm only moving the chair!"

"Bitch!"

SLAP! My head snapped quickly to the side as Sues hand collided with my face. I gasped. I never expected that Sue would ever slap me, even though she despised me. My cheek was stinging - I'm sure that it would be a burning bright red if I could acctually see it. She continued moving my chair back until I was lying down. I heard her walk around and sit in a chair. The chair made the same noise as her chair did...we must be in her office.

"Can I ask you something...coach?"

"Whatever!"

"I know that its you that is doing this to me, and I'm assuming that we're in your office somewhere, so why keep me blindfolded"

"Smarter than you look Anderson. It is indeed me, well I think I made that pretty obvious from the start, but guessing that you're in my office? That's weird. But anyway, I'm still keeping you blindfolded because it is so fun to surprise you and watch you jump."

I didn't know what to reply with, so I didn't reply. I just stayed quiet, thinking of a way that I could get out of this without joining the cheerios. I moved my arms and legs, but they were stuck like glue to the chair. I groaned. I suddenly felt myself getting drowsy. It must be the effects of the drugs. I heard a pen scratching on some paper; Sue must be writing something. I closed my eyes and drifted of to sleep, hoping that this would end soon.


	3. Chapter 3

I kind of left this story alone for a while while I was updating Back to Dalton XD nevermind! Heres the new chapter you have all been waiting for!

* * *

_I closed my eyes and drifted of to sleep, hoping that this would end soon._

* * *

**Blaines POV**

Everything was quiet. Uncomfortably quiet. I didn't like it. It ment that Sue was up to something. I tested the bonds again, but they didnt budge. Guess I'd have to lay here like the damsel in distress while i wait for a hero. Or i could just wait for an oppertunity. The office (thats where i think i am anyway) is silent. That must mean that Sue is out. I couldn't really do anything while Sue wasn't -

"FUCK!"

Someone snuck up on me and slammed head phones on my head while i was daydreaming about escaping. I still had the blindfold on so I didnt know who it was. Sundenly music was blasting into my ears. It wasnt even good music either. It didnt even make sense. It was just a load of jumbled up songs in chipmunk. It sounded awful. I felt like my skull was being ripped apart with this torture.

"TURN IT OFF! ITS TOO LOUD!" I kicked my legs as far as the ropes would allow me to and i threw my self around in the chair, screaming and shouting for someone to turn this goddamn music down!

Then someone pinched my nose in an attempt to get my mouth open - atleast thats what i think they were doing.

I stopped moving about and I was concentrating on holding my breath, but soon my body was getting weak, and my head was spinning: i needed to breathe soon. soon i gasped for air, and then something was immediatley shoved in my mouth. It felt like fabric. AThe person then slapped tape on my mouth and left me alone. The music was still on. It wasnt any quieter. If anything it wa slouder. I couldn't last long ike this. Clearly Sue told someone to do this to distract me from escaping, while she tried to find ways that she could get me to join the cheerios.

I know one thing though. This was going to be a long wait.

* * *

Finally Sue ripped off the head phones and turned the music down. She stroked my neck and tore off the tape and took the fabric out my mouth. She was obviosly expecting to have some sort of conversation with me.

"Sue (my voice was weak and it killed my throat to say the words any louder) Why a-" thats all I could say before i burst out in a coughing fit.

"aww poor gay boy number 2. well since you can't talk very well, i guess i will just have too talk to your friend over here then."

I froze. _Friend. _Sue had someone else here. Who? When? Why? how? what? these questions were spinning around in my head like a tea-cup ride at a fair ground.

Sue then ripped off the blind fold and i could see again. My eyes were sensitive to the light at first - everything was bright and looked a bit pixelated, but after a while everything was pretty much normal.

I looked arround. We were in Sues office. Now, where was the other person.

"He can't wait to see you Blaine." Sue made my chair move so i could sit up. then i saw him. Unconsious. Slumped in a chair. Tied up.

It was Sebastian.

* * *

there you go :) Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

_It was Sebastian._

* * *

**Sebastians POV**

_"Okay guys we need to sort out our regionals song list!"_

_Its was that time of the year again. The time when we choose our song list. Last years song list - in my opinion - was awesome! But then those stupid motherfuckers from Mckinley - with mini barbra striesent and gay face - stole victory from us._

_Since we lost regionals, and I was captain of the Warblers at that time, the blame was put on me and when we returned in the fall, my title was taken to me and given to a transfer student - Hunter Clarington. Not that I care though, anyone that sexy is welcome to be the captain of the Warblers. I mean, there was blaine, and he was sex on a stick and he sang like a dream, and then there was me, and I'm just - well... I'm fucking fabulous! And Hunter has a really nice ass- god damn it! I need to control myself! He's already confirmed that he's not "remotely bicurious" so there's no point in even trying to get in his pants._

_"I have a suggestion!" Said a tiny freshman with scarlett hair._

_Hunter turned his attention to the hideous young lad. "Yes?"_

_"Twinkle twinkle little star! I think its genious!" The kid looked proud of his suggestion; he had a childish smile plastered on his stupid face._

_I couldn't hold back my laugh. I stepped forward and looked the kid in the eye and stopped laughing._

_"what a good idea! I think that if we sing that song..."_

_Everyone gave me a odd look, like I was speaking chinese. I smirked. The kids eyes grew wider with happiness._

_"WE WOULD FOREFIT WINNING!"_

_The kid gasped and tears started brimming in his eyes._

_"DO YOU KNOW THAT WE WOULD BE THE LAUGHING STOCK OF OHIO IF WE SING THAT CHILDS SONG!" I nearly picked the kid up and threw him out the window, but two of my fellow seniors grabbed me and held me back._

_"Seb calm down" someone said. Hunter said nothing. He just looked at me. He walked closer to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. " I like your attitude, Smythe." I gave him my signature smile._

_He turned back to the kid, who now looked like a million zombies were walking towards him. Hunter grabbed him by the collar and threw him out of the choir room. "AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING BACK!"_

_the other warblers were silent. Hunter walked back in like nothing had happened. "Now, I believe we were choosing a song list."_

* * *

_"Smythe, can I talk to you for a second?"_

_"Sure"_

_We chose the songs. Whistle and Live While we're young. Im not a fan of either songs, but they are popular with the audience, so I'm happy to perform them._

_"You have an amazing voice. It's no wonder you were captain of the warblers last year."_

_"Why thank you."_

_"And you are also quite attractive. I bet you're popular with the ladies."_

_"Well actually I'm-"_

_"Yes I know I know, you're gay, but the audience dosen't have to know that do they."_

_"well I guess not" I knew that I was good looking. I knew girls liked me. I had to turn down so many girls who had their puppy dog eyes set on me, they ran off crying. I had never ever felt so offended by someone talking about my sexuality out loud before. Hunter could sense this and he changed the subject before things got awkward._

_"Any way, I like you! I want you to sing a solo at regionals."_

_"wow I'm flattered"_

_"Well i'm singing Whistle so I guess that leaves you with-"_

_"Live while we're young." i say, making sure to sound dissapointed and adding a loud sigh on the end._

_"whats the matter!"_

_"i'm not a fan of onee direction to be honest. they seriously annoy me."_

_" Well just sing this song better than them. You have too. We'll be awesome you'll see."_

* * *

_I went for a walk in town, with Hunters words still echoing in my head. He seems to be quite friendly acctually, if you left out the awkward start to the conversation. My legs seemed to bee controling where i was going, because somehow i turned up to be outside McKinley High School. I never liked it here. Theres too many poor people, and ... bullies._

_theres also Blaine Anderson here... oh Blaine...Blaine..._

_Theres also that phsyco cheerleading coach. I'd be terrifyed if I got on the wrong side of her-_

_"Sebastian Smythe." I heard the unmistakable sound of a gun click behind me. My body froze. This was probably going to be some sort of mugging, since my dad is one of the richest people in town. _

_"If its money your after you can fuck off because I have none"_

_"Shut up! I won't hesitate to shoot you."_

_okay this peson sounded serious. I wonder what they want._

_"Can you please tell me what you want from me."_

_I was too scared to turn arround. If i did they would shoot me for sure. _

_"tell me-"_

_it was too late. the head of the gun collided with my temple, and i fell to the floor; blackness invaded my vision._

* * *

**Blaines POV**

I was confused and angry at the same time. Why sebastian out of all the possible people she could have taken? I was too stunned to say anything. "Whats the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"No the dogs got it" That voice. It belonges to only one person. I looked back and I saw his sea-green eyes open slightly.

"Sebastian?"

"Hey killer"

"Now the real fun can begin now that our guest is awake. So Blaine, you can join the cheerios, or i can harm your little friend here"

"Okay. one, I bet that i'm actually taller than you, two, I don't even know your name cheerio lady and three, you can't acctually be serious are you?"

"i'm as serious as serious can be Smythe."

"Okay" sebastian said with a smug look on his stupid meerkat face. "I really don't think that it is fair that you know my name, but yet, I don't know yours. Now I don't know much about torturing people to get them to do something, but I'm pretty sure that its quite rude to not introduce yourself to your victim first before you turn them into a bloody mess."

that got me. I couldn't hold back a snigger. Even though I didnt like Sebastian much, you had to admit he had a good sense of humor. Unfortunatley for us, Sue didn't.

She took some sort of device out of her pocket and threw it at me. It looked like a ninja star. It hit me above my ankle and i could not hold back my screams of agony. I'm certain that it reached my bone. My leg was shaking uncontrolably, and that was opening the wound more. I tred to keep in still, but that just make my leg shake more. I sent a look that would vaporise someone if i had laser eyes at Sue, and she gave me a look that said "don't say I didnt warn you"

"Now that wasn't very nice at all! First I don't know your name, infact I still dont so I'm just going to call you phsyco cheerio lady, and then you go and kill poor blaines leg. tut tut. Guess you don't want to make a good first impression eh?"

"you boy, are really starting to piss me off!"

"It's not my fault, your such an asshole."

What was he doing. "Seb!" I grunted. "You're going to get yourself killed."

Before he could reply, Sue slapped tape over his lips. I heard a muffled noise that he made that i translated into "well, that is just plain rude".

Sue grinned at me.

"Let the real fun beging now Anderson."

* * *

Next Chapter! Please R&R!


	5. notes

hi everyone!

i was just wondering what you would like to see in this story! i kind of ran out of ideas XD


End file.
